A Bath Fit For A Queen
by PrincessPurity
Summary: An interesting and unexpected evening between the Queen and the Doctor. A remake of FluffyCat's witty fanfic: A Bath For A Queen. Rated M but only for safety sake.


The Queen watched the soldiers as they entered Dr. Helm's office from her shadowed position. She sat on the rooftop of a building across the street, and her smile was amused.

Poor Dr. Helm, she lamented with little sympathy. Every time Grisham's soldiers failed to capture her, they visited the good Doctor, ensuring he hadn't treated any injuries they hopefully had inflicted on her during their pursuit.

Tessa had no doubt the good Doctor was most likely quite bored with the entire scenario.

She knew she was.

Oh well, she told herself, we all had our roles to play, she mused, as she jumped from that rooftop to a convenient one beside it and then slid down a slanted roof to the alley below.

Time to pay the good Doctor another visit, she grinned, brushing off the dirt she had acquired while departing the roof. Backtracking to a site the soldiers had already searched was always a nice way to pass the time until it was safe to ride back to the hacienda.

The Queen slipped into the back quarters of the Doctor's office without making a sound.

When Tessa entered his private quarters, she came to a sudden stop, stunned.

The doctor stood, barefoot, his shirt discarded on the floor, his trousers sliding down his hips to follow it, as he prepared to climb into a hot bath. What shocked words her lips might have formed, she was never to know – she couldn't speak. All she could do was take a quick step backwards into the shadows of the tapestries and pray, very softly.

As she watched, he stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the steaming waters. He moaned as he sank down, his eyes closed in ecstasy, and for a moment Tessa feared the thick, seductive sound had come from her. In many ways it was worse when she realized it hadn't.

Only then did the tattoo she had seen register in her mind. A tattoo? On doctor Helm? On that anatomical part of doctor Helm? She cupped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover her surprised laugh. Not quickly enough.

The doctor's eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly, his hands attempting to cover the entire surface of the water. "I should have known." He murmured, closing his eyes in a weary sort of acceptance. "Oh, come on in," he added, sarcastically, "make yourself at home."

Had he been more welcoming, Tessa would have left the room, quickly, and flushed. As it was she crossed the room with a smile. "Thank you, Doctor. I knew you could be hospitable."

The doctor looked nothing short of amazed by her boldness. "To what do I owe the honor of this late-night visit?"

The Queen kept her face cool. "I was in the neighborhood, Doctor, and thought I'd drop in." She casually stripped off her gloves, and dropping them on a nearby stool.

"While I bathe?" Helm countered, aghast.

"Yes, well, you know me – and my impeccable sense of timing." She sighed, with a slight smile.

"I had no way of knowing, Doctor." She tried to look as unapologetic as she could.

"And the fact that I stood by a full tub of water, utterly naked as you came into my quarters gave you no clue?"

"Oops."

The simple word, and the cocky nod she offered were making the doctor feel hot and hard in places he was trying to ignore.

"If it will put your mind at ease, Doctor Helm, I only got a quick glimpse of your back…" he clung to her words, looking hopeful. "…side," she finished.

It was then that the good doctor's patience decided to fracture, and he changed tacks. "You missed the best parts then, My Queen. And you're standing far too far away, the view is much better a few steps forward."

Tessa faltered, her eyes growing wide, her jaw going slack. She sputtered and recovered herself. "I- I could argue that what I did manage to see was rather interesting in itself. A tattoo, Doctor? Really?"

The mask broke, and he closed his eyes in something as akin to pain as it was to amusement. "Ancient history." He shook his head ruefully, and waved a hand in dismissal, sending a spray of droplets across his sculpted torso.

Tessa's gaze followed the droplets up, and then inevitably back down. She swallowed and turned away, slightly.

"Find anything else to interest you, My Queen?" His voice was sudden, challenging. Her eyes rose to meet his, and found them averted, his gaze demurely resting on his hands.

"Yes," she murmured, huskily. She wasn't sure she had meant to answer.

"Well," said the doctor, looking surprised, "that was honest."

She tossed her head, proudly. "And just because I wear a mask and fight the Colonel's soldiers, it follows that I'm dishonest."

"You hide your identity," his tone was almost gentle, but not quite.

"_My_ mask comes off at the end of the day," said the queen, taking a deliberate step forward.

"Unless you are busy frightening innocent men who have had a long day and were, past-tense, enjoying their bath."

She rolled her eyes, and allowed a smug smile to cross her face. "Do I frighten you, Doctor?"

"Well, the sword does give a man reason to pause," he admitted, glancing at the object in question.

"I think we've established I would never use my sword against you, Doctor Helm," the Queen said flippantly. She eyed the exit, presuming their conversation was coming to an end.

"Than either set the thing aside, or I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Sayeth the innocent in his bath." Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean it," the doctor warned. "I can be quite the tiger when provoked. Or don't you believe me?"

"A tiger?" the queen made a show of being impressed. "Aren't we feline?"

"You minx," he said, with a good-natured sneer. "You abominable little minx! Get over here." She laughed. "Get over here," he repeated, "I won't ask you again."

She looked at him a moment, then set her sword on the stool with her gloves, and strode the few steps to the tub, crouching once she got their to try and avoid the view that awaited her. "Well, doctor?" She looked up at his face and froze.

He was looking at her, seemingly mesmerized. "Your mask," he murmured, lifting his hand towards her face. She pulled back, cautiously. "It's crooked," he said, as if it were obvious. "It's showing too much of your face."

He stretched out his hand again. "No tricks?" Tessa gave him a sharp look.

"You have my word." The doctor raised his fingers to her face, and the Queen let him. She felt a tiny, soft brush against her skin, then a gentle tug on her mask as he pulled the lace down to cover her cheek. Goosebumps rose on her flesh, and she suddenly felt a tingling sensation starting in her chest.

The doctor didn't let go, and leaned hesitantly closer. Slowly… slowly… He stopped with his lips inches from hers.

"There's… something you should know," he whispered, his breath hot on her face, it's scent filling her nostrils.

"Yes?" she gasped. Her head was trying to warn her of something - something very important. But Robert Helm was about to kiss the Queen, and she was about to win an age-old bet with Marta.

A sudden gleam caught his eye – a look of happy triumph. "I lied."

Tessa's hands flew up to cover her mask, just as the doctor's healing hands wrapped around her waist, and tugged her into the bath on top of him.

She nearly cried out in surprise, but managed to make do with a strangled gasp.

"Shh! Shh! Would you keep it down? Montoya's men won't have gotten far." He ran a damp hand through his hair. "Are you alright?"

"You grabbed me!" she hissed.

"You interrupted my bath. See what happens?"

She rolled over, pushing his head below the surface then tugging it back out of the steamy water and pinning him to the edge of the tub.

"You're trying to kill me!" choked the doctor, tossing his head to get at the clear air.

"You accosted a lady," said the Queen without remorse. "See what happens?" She pressed her main gauche to his throat with a nod.

"Very funny," he said, venomously. "Now: _Move Your Knee_."

"Huh, uh," she said slowly. "You have a death wish, doctor Helm."

"And no regrets." Defiance shone in his grey-brown eyes.

"Not even for an embarrassing death?" she countered, cocking her head to one side.

"What's there to be embarrassed about in being murdered for besting Spain's greatest heroine?" he asked, apparently unabashed.

"You're naked in a bath tub," she pointed out, without lowering her guard.

"I," said the good doctor, his eyes sparkling, "have it on good authority that most are when they bathe."

"Hmm," Tessa shifted, removing her knee from between the man's legs, and settling it on the far side of his hips. "Very well, doctor. I guess I'll just have to spare your life." She gave a small, nod of acceptance, before plunging her hips into the water, and sitting down, hard.

"OH!" The doctor heaved up into a sitting position, his eyes wide. "Oh," he panted, "oh… that was… well done…Very amusing…" he nodded, wryly. "…You must be proud… that was well handled…" He paused.

Tessa was straddling him, their faces close, their ragged breaths echoing off of each other. And for that breathless moment, all was stillness. Their eyes searched each other's faces. The doctor swallowed. The Queen panted. They leaned closer. A bit closer… There was a moment of confusion as their arms wrapped around one another, and Tessa found herself pushing doctor Helm back against the edge the tub. Her fingers kneaded their way into his shoulders, and he leaned forward to search her mouth with his.

She had expected a flash of passion - an all encompassing flame that would engulf them, charring them, leaving nothing but exquisite agony in it's wake. She was not prepared.

The doctor's lips pressed to hers gently, questioningly… tenderly. He parted her lips with his, kissed deeper, though just gently, tasting her tongue with his. It was a soft kiss - a tender kiss – a velvety kiss. It was a kiss that tasted of white wine, honeysuckle, and spices. He pulled her against him, one hand on her hip, the other on her upper back. He pulled her gently deeper into his kiss… just one sip deeper…

Then came the fire. Sudden passion and desire, enough to make her gasp, as he rolled over, covering her body with his own, pressing her against the rim of the tub. He heaved his chest against hers, pressing her corseted breasts almost to the point of pain. Her bare hands kneaded his back, moving slowly and distractedly lower. He crushed his pelvis against hers and moaned into her mouth, an indescribable look of joy and pain written across his face. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips close against her own, at the same moment that her twisting fingers found his bottom. He thrust against her once, twice, three times, his breath catching each time in a gentle groan, as he heaved his pelvis against hers. She rolled over, forcing him beneath her, forcing her hips down over him. The doctor gave a surprised gasp, then a moan, as he bucked his hips up against her – and she pulled away.

He looked up at her as she climbed out of the tub, panting, his eyes still wide. "Too fast?"

"Sorry, doctor," said the Queen as she gathered her sword and gloves, her voice filled with cold regret. "I've still got lives to save. Maybe some other time."

"But-" He looked around. She was gone. He sighed. "I have time," he said to the darkness.

And outside, a queen ran free across the rooftops.

Fin.


End file.
